A Lonely Miracle
by Long Lost Cullen-LLC
Summary: Bella finds herself pregnant after Edward leaves. Will he find out and meet his children? What will Bella do? Read and Review: This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I thought about writing, and the procrastinator side of me came out

**This is something that I thought about writing, and the procrastinator side of me came out. Finally, her it is! Please Read and Review. Make Edward Proud!**

_Positive_. I threw the ominous little test across the small bathroom Charlie and I shared and lay my cheek on the cool tile of the floor. I felt sick. This had nothing to do with the morning sickness I had been battling for the past two weeks. _He_ left a month ago. I still couldn't function without him. I was lost, and all I could do was live life for others. The only reasons I am still alive are Charlie and Jacob. I have to see the pain in Charlie's eyes on a day-to-day basis when he sees what a wreck I am. I couldn't imagine what would happen to him if I killed myself. Jacob has been with me ever since _He_ left, and I look at him

The last two weeks I couldn't keep food in. I thought I was run down from depression and got sick. Only after I missed my period for the second month in a row did I think I should perhaps take a test. I didn't even think this could be possible. Vampires couldn't have kids! Of course it was _me_ to be the only one. How did this happen? I knew how it happened of course! _He_ had finally given in and allowed us to cross every boundary he ever established. I feel the hole he left ripping open again and again when I think of this. I remember that night vividly.

_Flashback:_

_We were laying in the meadow, and the sun was setting. Though there was only a small amount of sunlight, Edward still sparkled. I had my head on his bare chest, and he was softly stroking my hair. I reached up to kiss him, and it was at first like any other kiss, but it soon turned more passionate. Before I knew it, my shirt was over my head and his hands were roaming towards the buttons of my pants. "I won't hurt you," was all he said before we crossed those boundaries._

_Two days later was my eighteenth Birthday._

I sat there and cried. I cried for the love of my existence lost. I cried for not being good enough for him to love me anymore. I cried for the miserable existence that I have become and what is happening to me. Most of all, I cried for my baby that will never have the life I want it to have, and will never meet its father. I cried myself into exhaustion until I fell into a restless, but dreamless sleep. Tomorrow I would have to go to the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter two is up! Yay! Read and review and I'll tell Edward to call and thank you!**

I woke up to a pounding headache on the bathroom floor. Why am I on the floor? Then, it all came rushing back to me. I felt sick. Was it the severe anxiety, or the morning sickness? I realized it was morning sickness as I quickly sat up and released the remaining contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Great. Just Great." I decided to get something for breakfast before I started on empty, so I slowly stood up, careful not to trip, and headed towards the small kitchen.

I unwrapped my Pop Tarts and began to eat them, not caring enough to heat them at all. I chewed each bite with care, wanting to drag this out as far as possible. I really didn't want a final pregnancy test. Though there was no doubt in my mind I was pregnant, I was still scared of the obvious. Maybe it was the fact I was alone, I would have to raise a child without a father. Or maybe it was, gulp; I would have to tell Charlie. I can't think about that now. I will wait until it is absolutely necessary.

After I was dressed, I left the house, and got into my ancient truck. All the while I was preparing myself for the long trip to Port Angeles Hospital. There was no way I would risk being spotted at the hospital Carlisle worked at, or even Dr. Gernady's office. There would invariably be a leakage of information about the Chief's unwed, teenage daughter getting pregnant by the boyfriend that left her. That even sounded awful to me. The sad part of it was is that if that had happened to someone else, I would even have some opinions I am trying to avoid from others.

The big sign on the road showing the entrance to the Port Angeles Hospital broke me out of my sickening thoughts. I parked the car, and moved as slowly as possible into the OB/GYN wing of the large hospital. Behind those threatening doors was a calming, tranquil room, dark pink walls with large suede chairs accompanied by bright green potted plants that filled the room with an earthy scent. I may have even liked this room-if I were in my late twenties and married to _him_. I quickly dropped those thoughts; I wouldn't want to have a breakdown in the doctor's office.

I kept my head down as I walked up to the glass window to talk to one of the receptionists. A friendly young girl-early twenties- was sitting behind the desk wearing bright pink scrubs. I had to clear my throat to call attention to myself because she was typing so intently.

"Can I help you?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan; I have an appointment with Dr. Uzbay"

"Swan, yes," she said while scanning the large stack of files occupying the remainder of the desk. "Dr. Uzbay will be with you in a moment."

I tried to smile without looking insane or clinically depressed, and found a seat in the waiting room. The couches were incredible! I might start coming in just to sit in them. Maybe if I tell Charlie-

"Swan, Isabella! The doctor will see you now!" One of the nurses called me down, and took me to one of the many exam rooms.

"Please take off your clothing and put on this." She gave me a large paper gown. "Dr. Uzbay will be right in."

No sooner did I get the gown on, tripping many times, was there a knock on the door. A Short, yet slender, woman with hazel eyes and shoulder-length brown hair walked in. She was wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants under the long white doctor's coat. The pink was striking against her tan, yet clearly Hispanic, skin. She was beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Uzbay. How are you today?" She spoke very quickly.

"I'm fine thanks." I said, but it sounded like a lie to myself.

"What can I help you with today?"

" I think I may be pregnant." She smiled and sat down on a small stool and started writing.

"How many periods have you missed?"

"Two"

"Have you taken any at-home tests?"

"One, it was positive"

"Are you married, or single?"

"Single" I looked down as I said this. She grabbed my hand in a motherly gesture and smiled apologetically. "They aren't always correct." That small gesture of hers made me feel comfortable being here.

"When was the date of conception?"

"September 11th"

"Alright, I'm going to give you this cup, and I will step out so you can give me a sample"

With that she left the room so I can pee in the cup. Just beautiful. I started looking at the cup she gave me, and stupid enough, I panicked. Surely she knows I can't fill the whole cup! Right? It was at least sixteen ounces! I figured I would give it my best, unless I wanted to be at it for hours.

"Are we ready?" She opened the door and came in. As she worked at the small counter next to the table I was sitting on, she hummed a gentle song. It surprised me when she turned around.

"Bella, I have the results. You're pregnant."

With those simple words, I felt my whole world crashing down around me, and at the same time happy. I would have a human being in this world that would be my own piece of Edward, and I would have a child I would love all my life, and would love me in return. Perhaps that love can give me what _he_ couldn't.

All these feelings must have been too much for me to handle, because I heard my name being called, and the blackness surrounded me.

**EPOV**

It was only a matter of time until I had to return to my Angel. I couldn't live without her. I would wait as long as I could, but each minute felt like decades. It would only be a matter of weeks until I would have to come back.

**Ooh! A cliffy! I'll try to write another chapter within the next few days, but no promises! I have to get at least 5 reviews! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I wasn't planning on writing this soon, but you all were so kind with your reviews! I got three times as many as I asked for! Read and Review!**

"Bella? Bella?" I woke up to my name being called in a voice I recognized as Dr. Uzbay's. My eyes fluttered open to see a bright light being shined into them. Flinching away, the doctor informed me I had passed out.

"You seem to be fine now, but call me if you feel dizzy or faint again. Take these prenatal vitamins daily, and I'll see you in two months for your ultrasound."

I quickly thanked her and rushed out of the hospital to go home, not quite happy about going there either.

--

I was just setting dinner on the table when Charlie came home.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"Fine Dad, dinner is ready." I tried to look as happy as possible.

"I'll be there in just a second. I have to run to the bathroom and wash my hands."

It never occurred to me exactly what I left in there until Charlie came running into the kitchen, his face the color of an eggplant.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! IS THERE _ANYTHING_ YOU WANT TO TELL ME?" I saw the test I threw in his hand, and was really concerned for his health. Surely it was unhealthy for someone to turn _that_ shade of purple?

"Umm... Dad, I'm pregnant."

"How could you let this happen? That boy did this to you, didn't he? Did he force you?" I could feel the stinging in my eyes, but I tried with all my might not to cry. I had to get through this, and not show how utterly distraught.

"Dad! How could you even say that? I loved him, and I still do! He did not force me, and as much as this was unplanned, I am still happy! We didn't think He could have kids, so this is kind of a miracle." I whispered that last sentence. I wasn't even sure if I should have said it at all. Would I go to jail for murder if Charlie had a heart attack and died? I was snapped out of that thought by the sound of Charlie throwing the test on the tile floor in front of me.

"Don't make the same mistake Renee and I made! You still have your whole life in front of you; don't let a baby ruin it!" Those words made me feel like I had been slapped in the face. The tears were flowing freely now, for the most part because I was too shocked from what my own father had said to me to hold them back. Even Charlie looked shocked at what he said.

"Kiddo, I didn't mean that." He whispered.

"No, Charlie, it's fine. I understand. Why don't I give you your life back and leave now!" I ran up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me and locking it. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my nonexistent bump. I could only hope I could give this child the good life it deserves. I then took my duffel bag out and packed enough clothes for a few days. I took my sock of money, and the bag of toiletries I kept on my dresser. On my way back over to my bed, I notice a squeak in one of the floorboards. I knelt down, to find it was loose. After much yanking, I finally pulled it up only to find pictures, a jewel CD case, and two plane tickets. I could hardly see any of it through the tears that were rolling down my face, so I threw it all in my bag and left the room. It was a Saturday night, so I figured I had at least one night to find a place to stay before school. I stormed right past a sulking Charlie and out the door towards my old truck. I slammed my truck door so hard that rust flakes fell onto the wet ground. I threw the bag in the passenger seat, and just drove. I had no idea where I was going, but I just drove. It was too late by the time I recognized the long, narrow, and overgrown drive I was driving down. The large, white mansion quickly came into view.

I parked the truck in front, and got out, duffel bag in tow. I was surprised to find the front door unlocked. I felt a stab in my heart as I entered the huge house. All the furniture was still there, but covered in white sheets. That was tolerable, but it nearly killed me to see his piano covered. I ran over to it, nearly tripping, and took the sheet off, running my hand over the nice finish. I ran my hands over the keys, picturing the first time I ever sat at this same piano while he played my lullaby. It was hard to rip myself away from it, but I eventually had to. I slowly made my way up the stairs and was right in front of his door sooner than I would have liked. Turning the knob, I opened the door to the very familiar room. Running over to the sofa, I smelt its black leather. It smelt exactly like him. I looked around and saw his CD collection was missing. I assumed he would have taken that with him, but the stereo was still there. I ran my hands across the keys, once again picturing his hands on the same keys. I looked down to my stomach, and ran my hands over it. It was strange, there was no visible bump, no sign that I was pregnant, but I felt different. Almost as if I was a mother already. I felt a love I had never felt before, almost sacrificial. With him, my love was also sacrificial. I had already established I would give my life for him, but this is a love only a mother can feel for her child. At that moment I knew, I would do anything to keep my baby happy and safe, even if that meant I had to die.

I took a quick shower, surprised the water was still running, and searched through my bag for something specific. I pulled out the jewel case and popped it into his stereo. I was shocked to find that the song playing was Esme's favorite. I sat down on the couch and looked through the pictures. One of him, playful, my favorite crooked smile on his face, the other much similar but with me in it. I was surprised to realize how much of his beauty I had underestimated. I saw the sparkle of something in his eyes. What was it? I then looked at the next to find a picture of him with a cold expression on his face, one that I was very familiar with the final days we were together. But still, there was a sort of sparkle in those hard eyes. Was it, could it be _love_? Maybe, all along, he loved me, and still does. There could always be hope. I succumbed to a deep, and well needed sleep as soon as my beautiful and long missed lullaby came on.

--

APOV

I was looking into the future of Rose and me to see when we would go on our long and much needed shopping trip. All of the sudden, I was hit with a vision that made me squeal with delight: _Emmett speaking_

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawfully wedded life, for all of eternity?" (He winks, asking for a kick in the shin too fast for any human but Bella to see. She shot her soon-to-be husband a dirty look.) _

For some reason, Bella was turned so I could only see her face. It was strange, but I couldn't worry about it now! I had a wedding to plan! I ran out of our room and into the hall, skipping all the way there. I took a mental note to block my thoughts from Edward.

"ROSE, ESME! WE HAVE A LOT OF SHOPPING TO DO! I knew that there was no need for screaming, but I was just too wound up! I ran as fast as I could down to the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo Edward gave me. He noticed my admiration for it when I saw it on a shopping trip we dragged him on. I hopped in the driver's seat and waited for the two to come down. Finally, they walked down and got in the car.

"Alice, what do we need _now_?" Rose was always such the party pooper.

"Well, if you would just take a second to calm your whiney ass down, you would know we have a WEDDING TO PLAN!!" And with that, I sped away to the nearest mall I could find in Alaska.

--

BPOV

I woke up to his scent. It was the best thing in the world, and I was also well rested. Who knew that I would be more comfortable on a couch than in my own bed? I knew though, that it was because it was his couch. Looking at his stereo, I came to the realization it was almost noon, and Charlie would be fishing. Due to my current situation, I figured I might as well go back to the house and get some more clothes while he was gone.

I got dressed, a navy blue sweater, jeans, and my faithful chucks, and went down to the kitchen to scavenge breakfast. It hurt me to see that there was food in this kitchen. It was once for me. They shouldn't have wasted it all. Thank god they had Pop Tarts because that's all I seemed to be able to get down lately. Running out to my truck, which Emmett had affectionately named The Thing, I drove off towards the house.

When I pulled up out front I was surprised to find the cruiser in the driveway. Deciding just to suck it up, I opened the front door and walked in to find a very upset, not mad at all, Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Charlie," I greeted him as an acquaintance, even though I wanted more than anything for things to be back to normal.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back! I'm so sorry. I was just so mad, and I said things I shouldn't have! I didn't mean any of it." His eyes were pleading, and my resolve just broke. I couldn't stay mad with him.

"It's fine dad! Let's just forget that happened." I was talking through the tears now. I was just so happy he was fine with it all.

"Bells, I'm fine with this whole baby thing, but you just have to do one thing for me." He had a grimace on his face.

"Uh oh. What is it?"

"You have to tell Renee." A shiver went down my spine and I really felt sick.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled this on my way to the bathroom, just in time to say hello to this morning's pop tarts. "Great. The only thing I can eat isn't staying down either." I was talking to myself again. That can't be healthy. I turned around and saw Charlie standing at the door with a smile on his face.

I walked past him and said "It's not funny"

"I'm not laughing Bella, I'm happy."

"You're happy that I'm throwing up?" I gave him an incredulous look. He just laughed.

"No. I feel sorry for you with that. I'm happy that I'm gonna be a grandpa." His eyes sparkled as he gave his crinkly-eyed smile.

"I'm happy I'm gonna be a mom, too. You know, you might be on diaper duty sometimes!"

He looked horrified for a second and then he walked back out to the kitchen table and sat down, pulling out a chair for me.

"So, how far along are you?"

"A couple weeks, so just pregnant."

"Do you always throw up?"

I grimaced. "_Every_ day. It's morning sickness."

"What is your plan?"

"Well, I haven't given much thought to it yet, but I have decided that once I start to show, I will take a break from high school, and go back when the baby is a little older. It will be easier that way. I can set up a mini nursery in my room and find a better job, maybe waitressing to earn some money. Hopefully, I can stay here?" I gave him a hopeful look.

"I'm not too happy about you dropping out of high school, but you are on your last year, and staying a while longer. At least three months, right? Of course you can stay here! I don't want you to be on your feet all day, so I'll see if I can get you a job at the station, maybe filing or something."

"Sure, Dad, that is fine." He smiled, but it soon turned into a careful frown.

"Bells," he said slowly, "have you given any thought as to how you're gonna tell Edward?" I flinched at the name, but I had to answer the question.

"Yes, I have given it thought, and I have decided I'm not going to tell him." He looked surprised. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Do you think maybe he has the right to know?"

I got angry for a second, but pushed that emotion aside. "No, I don't. He didn't think he could have kids, so he isn't missing anything. Besides, when he left, he lost any right to know anything about my life. It's none of his business!" Charlie's eyes were huge by the time I was done, but he nodded his head.

"Alright, I understand."

I yawned and looked at the clock. We had been talking a while, and I was tired! "If you don't mind, I'm a bit tired. Do you think we can talk about this later? I have school tomorrow."

"Sure Bells. I hope you sleep well."

And with that I got a good's night rest. I was finally at peace.

**Phew! That was the longest chapter yet! I love Alice! I just think she is so funny. Read and Review. I probably won't get another one out until the very end of the month because of family reunions. Ugh! If you Review, Edward will let you test drive his Volvo!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I FORGOT!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE INCREDIBLE SERIES. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I AM JUST USING WHAT SHE OWNS!

THANK YOU,

HIS BRAND OF HEROIN,

LONG LOST CULLEN


	5. Chapter 4

Alright everyone

**Alright everyone! Finally, I am back with the next chapter! I need at least ten reviews this time. Thank you for all of those who have been supportive so far. I haven't gotten any bad reviews yet! Yay! Here it is: Chapter 4!  
**

_Beep... Beep... Beep… _ I woke up to the sound of the stupid alarm clock. I was having the best dream so far. For the longest time I was having the worst dreams of me having a baby that wasn't cute, an unhealthy baby, not having a baby at all. It was a relief having this dream. I was laying in the meadow with my baby. We were happy, but Edward _wince_ wasn't there. It was getting a little easier voicing or thinking his name, but it was still painful.

I realized soon enough that it was Monday. Ugh. I had to go to work with Charlie. As of Friday of last week I was officially a high school drop out. Baggy shirts just weren't cutting it anymore, and I was too afraid someone would notice my growing build and start telling everyone.

"Ugh!" Lately I couldn't get my three-months pregnant body up anymore without grunting. It wasn't very attractive, but either way, I wasn't looking for a date. A date got me where I am, so I'm not looking for another one. I had a feeling humans wouldn't cut it either. Jacob isn't exactly human, but still, I don't want anything to do with him right now. He knows my… Predicament, and we still hang out, but I clearly set the ground rules of being nothing more than friends. I wasn't really surprised that there were in fact werewolves in existence, but after he told me he got into a fight with Paul and I nearly passed out. Lately being upset isn't the cause for me to vomit. Dumb old morning sickness. I'm _sick_ of that!

I got up and put on some _very_ baggy jeans. They were the only pants that fit me anymore and I don't want to have to wear maternity clothes just yet. I found a plain black long sleeve t-shirt, and put that on. I turned in front of the mirror to examine my stomach. I was a little bigger than the usual woman entering her second trimester. I told myself to calm down. I was having an ultrasound that afternoon. Dr. Uzbay would find anything abnormal. After brushing my hair and teeth, and washing my face, I waddled down the stairs.

"Hey Bells! Want some eggs?" Charlie made a show of the eggs in the frying pan as to try and convince me.

"Uh, no than- Oh God!" Just then the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I nearly puked on the tile in front of me. I ran to the bathroom just in time.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Just dandy, Dad. Just Dandy" I walked past him back into the kitchen, pinching my nose the whole way there. I _really_ didn't need to puke again. For some reason eggs just smelled awful to me lately, but that was a first. I sat down with my cold pop tarts, and tried to get the _fantastic_ taste of puke out of my mouth.

"So Bells, I got you a job at the station. You get a desk in front. All you have to do is answer phones and help the people that come in. I've got an office, but Mary is there too. She is kind of nasty, but I think she can warm up to you. She files all the paperwork. The desk is high, so no one can see you if you don't want them too."

"Thanks Dad." I tried to force a smile. I felt like crap after this morning's activities, but he seemed proud of himself for helping me. I really didn't feel like dealing with Mary, but I guess I have to. I think Charlie had wishful thinking when it came to Mary and me warming up to each other. I don't think Mary knows how.

After Charlie and I finished breakfast we got in the cruiser and started off towards the station. After many minutes of comfortable silence, I noticed Charlie's eyes darting towards my stomach. I ignored it until we parked the car.

"Is there something I should know about Dad?" I raised my eyebrow, trying to look intimidating.

"It's just so strange to see you pregnant, Bells. Does it feel strange?" I laughed. "It feels bigger. Here, see?" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bump. His face nearly broke from the smile plastered on it.

"I don't want to upset you or anything Bells, but shouldn't you be a little smaller?" He looked nervous, like I was going to rip his head off. I knew I had mood swings, but jeez. Was I really that bad?

"I was wondering about that also." I mumbled as I walked past him and started waddling towards the station. I could hear Charlie quickening his pace to keep up with me. Running up in front of me, he opened the door to the old police station for me. I walked through the door and around the ancient metal detectors to see an old woman with short blond hair sitting at a desk. This was the second time I had ever seen the inside of the station. There was a long counter running through the large room, cutting it in half. Behind that counter were two desks. Sitting at one of these desks was the old woman. She had a sneer on her face, which looked almost looked like a bulldog's face. I recognized her as Mary. Great. My desk was right next to the Bulldog's.

"Well, well, well, look what the Chief brought in this time. A prostitute, Charlie?" She said this as she assessed me.

"Good morning to you, too, Mary. This is my daughter, Bella." Charlie stressed the word daughter and gave her a stern look. Her sneer didn't even falter.

"Well Bella, it will be just _great_ working with you." Her now sickly sweet voice was marred with sarcasm as she looked right at Charlie.

"Good, now Bells, I'll be back there," he pointed towards another room filled with police officers. Some I recognized from various gatherings, others I didn't. "I'll come back later to see how you're doing. Why don't you come have lunch with us later?

I forced a smile. "Sure, Dad." And with that he turned and left me with the Bulldog.

"Answer the phones and help people. Do anything else and I'll make your life a hell. Got it?" I flinched from the venom in her voice. Rosalie would have been impressed.

"S-Sure?" It came out as a question. And with that I sat down at my old desk and waited for lunch.

I was so bored. Within the last five hours the phones rang twice. One was a wrong number, the other a cat stuck up a tree which was directed to the fire department. I was about to offer to climb the tree and get the cat myself. Finally, Charlie came out to get me for lunch. I grabbed my old lunch bag and waddled into the officer's room with Charlie. As soon as I walked in there was a silence following me.

"This is my daughter, Bella. She'll be working with us here for a while." I looked around to each of the officers. Each one had their eyes on my stomach. I wanted so badly to ignore it, but it felt like each stare burned me.

"Bells, this is Dave, Chuck, Phil, and Larry." Each of them made an effort to tear their eyes away from my bump.

"Nice to meet you all. Good to see you all know about me." I was so angry that they would stare at me like that. As soon as I said that they all turned back around. Charlie just gave me an apologetic smile.

"Let's sit down." He pulled out a chair for me next to him and across from Dave and Phil. They all smiled and chattered away like nothing ever happened. The attention got brought back to me, though, when I pulled out my sandwich.

Larry was the first to speak. "Do you mind me asking what exactly that is?"

I snorted, "Peanut butter and pickles." Everyone at the table looked appalled. "I have a lot of weird cravings. This is one of the best ones. I love French fries dipped in cherry ice cream, French toast and potatoes, and steak with strawberry jelly. I'm afraid of what's next!" To my surprise they were laughing!

"When my wife was having my daughter, it was fried fish and whipped cream." I gave Chuck a scared look.

"How far along was she?"

"Six months."

"Shit."

They all started to laugh after that. "Don't tell me any more! I'm expecting six months of surprises. I don't want to expect the worst." I smiled. It seemed that they at least liked me. Charlie was beaming that I got along with his friends. After more talking I had finished my sandwich and realized that I needed to go back to work.

"Uh, Guys, I need to go back to work before Mary bites my head off." I got a chorus of "poor you's" as I was leaving. I almost tripped, but I caught myself on the doorframe. "I'm okay!" I assured Charlie.

"Hello Mary." I figured I should at least try to be nice.

"Well, have we eaten? I don't even think you needed to. By looking at you, I can tell you eat often." I ignored that one. One day I will get back at her for that.

After another non-eventful two hours I collected my stuff and went back to Charlie's area.

"Dad? We need to go." He ran excitedly out of the closet area all ready to go. This would be my first real ultrasound. Charlie wanted to come along, so I offered to let him drive me and come see.

"All ready, Bells. Let's go. I don't want you to be late."

We walked out into the cold air outside and hopped in the cruiser. If any of the gulp, Cullens were here, I would have had an extra fifteen minutes. But, Charlie had to drive at normal speeds so we left a half an hour earlier.

--

EPOV

The time finally came that I couldn't wait any longer. I had to go see my Bella. Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie stayed at the house in Alaska while Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and I brought some of our belongings back to the Forks house. This way if she decided to take me back, we could stay. I have already decided I will go see her in the next few days.

--

When we _finally_ got to the hospital, I was itching to get out of the car. Even _I_ don't even drive that slowly. I hopped out, and swayed a little. My balance and clumsiness has gotten even worse since I got pregnant. As soon as I got my balance back I started walking towards the hospital. I didn't notice the VW Rabbit in the parking lot. When we entered the hospital lobby, Jacob was sitting in the waiting room with a grin on his face. He got over to me in three huge strides. It wasn't until he got over to me that I realized how _huge_ he was.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey, uh, Jake. What are you doing here?"

"Charlie told me you would be here, and he didn't mind so I thought I would surprise you. You don't mind me being here, do you?" He looked hurt that I didn't want him there.

"Of course I don't mind, Jake!" We walked to the nurse that had just called my name holding hands. To other people, it looked like we were together. To us, it was a brother-sister relationship no matter how much Jake wanted it to be more. Both he and Charlie had huge smiles on their faces. I had a smile, but I was still nervous that they would find something wrong.

I changed into the gown the nurse handed me and let Jake and Charlie into the room. They both looked as if they had entered an alien spaceship as they walked to their positions on either side of me. Both of their heads shot up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm ready!" I decided to say something since tweedle dee and tweedle dum were too afraid to speak. Dr. Uzbay walked in with the usual warm smile on her face, wearing pink scrubs just like any other time.

"I see you have visitors today, Bella." She looked between the two very out of their element men standing their.

"Oh! Yeah. This is my father, Charlie," I gestured towards him and then to Jake, "and my friend, Jake."

"It's very nice to meet you. Now, let's see where we're at." She sat down on her stool and took out my file. "It looks like we're having an ultrasound today. This should be exciting for you. I am noticing that you are a little bigger that the usual woman this far into the pregnancy, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Every woman is different." I shot Jake a nasty look when he snorted at the fact I was big. He gave me an innocent look that was hard not to laugh at.

Dr. Uzbay opened my gown to show my bulging stomach and turned out the lights. Then, she put a cold gel on me and turned on the ultrasound machine. Sitting back down, she put the probe on my stomach, immediately causing a picture to show up on the screen. With a little effort, she found my baby. I gasped at the same time as Charlie and Jake, and found tears flowing down my cheeks. I soon found myself holding both Jake and Charlie's hands. Even though what was on the screen looked like a blob more than a baby, it was still my baby, and I loved it so much. It felt so good to actually see it.

"Let's get a heartbeat." Dr. Uzbay pressed a few keys on the keyboard and soon I could hear two heartbeats: mine and the baby's.

"Oh, my." It shocked me to see those words out of her mouth. "It seems there are two heartbeats." She was now moving the probe around, as if looking for something.

"What does that mean?"

Just as she said her next words the picture of a baby popped up on the screen. "Congratulations, Bella, you're having twins."

I could hardly process what she just said. I head palmed myself in my head. _Of course you're having twins! It was impossible for you to get pregnant with _one_ baby in the first place, so why not? Make it two!_

Jacob let out a gasp, and Charlie was shaking. All I could say was "Oh!" What a brilliant response.

After getting a few pictures of my twins, the doctor cleaned me up and let me go. Jake hugged me goodbye, and left, leaving Charlie and I to our car ride home full of awkward and stunned silence. Finally, after he figured out I wasn't going to be the first to talk, he cleared his throat and started.

"Well! It looks like we're gonna have our work cut out for us, huh?" He smiled at me. Part of me wanted to smile back, and the other part was so close to slapping him just out of stress it wasn't funny. I decided it would be best to smile back. I was so glad I had the rest of the day off. I was suddenly so tired. It would be a miracle if I made it to my room. I climbed out of the car in silence and all but sprinted to my room. I climbed under the covers and immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to see Charlie just inches away from my face looking concerned. That got me worried because I just wanted to know what the hell he was looking at.

"Yes?" He jumped away when I spoke. I guess I scared him.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

"Fine, why?"

"You've been sleeping for a day and a half." He said these things slowly, as if trying not to scare me.

"Oh! Um… That's okay. The doctor said it's normal to sleep a lot. I am pregnant with twins, ya know!" Damn, I'm good at this excuse thing. Not. I decided to drop the whole thing. "I'm fine. Why don't you wait downstairs, and I'll meet you there for work.

He started walking towards the door with a confused look on his face. "Uh, sure Bells. See you downstairs."

As soon as he left I sat up. Something was up. It was creeping me out that I slept for almost two days. On my way to my dresser, my reflection in the mirror stopped me dead in my tracks. I was paler than usual. Then I took a little more time looking at my face. It was still Bella, that was for sure, but there were some big differences. My cheekbones were more prominent on my facial structure, and my nose was now straight and angular, all making my face look more proportioned. My lips were almost the same, but a little fuller. My hair looked shinier and healthy. Most of all, my eyes were the light gold that I became so familiar with spending time with the Cullens. In the back of my mind, shocking enough, I could smell a human in the house. I could hear his heartbeat. It was strange, but Charlie didn't smell appealing.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say. I put my hand over my mouth. My voice was different, too. Prettier even. There wasn't a doubt in my mind what had happened, but I had to do the last test to make sure I still had my sanity and I wasn't imagining things. I walked to the other end of the room, noting how strangely graceful I was. I took a deep breath and ran to the other end. When I got there, I realized it took me about a half a second to run from one end of the room to the other. I looked at myself in the mirror in shock. This made no sense. I wasn't bitten, and I slept for a day and a half. There was no pain whatsoever. This was one of the moments I wished Carlisle was here. The only way this whole thing made sense was if the pregnancy did this to me, and I was only half vampire. So far. The good thing about this is that I obviously eat human food. My eyes seemed to have skipped the whole red stage, and the smell of the pop tarts in their box downstairs was still fantastic to me. Edward always said human food smelled awful to him. That and I didn't attack Charlie this morning. He didn't smell good at all. Looks like I got lucky with that one. I used my super speed to get dressed in the clothes that still fit me, and walked at normal speed downstairs to get breakfast.

When I was getting my food, the silverware drawer caught my attention. Charlie wouldn't miss one fork, would he? I picked up what seemed like the strongest one, and decided to test my strength. With one small move –small enough to fold paper- I folded the fork in half. It didn't take any effort, either. I was so startled by my own strength that I threw the fork out of the open window. I wolfed down (no pun intended) my breakfast, and ran at full speed to the door, and then at normal speed out the door to get in the cruiser.

Thank god the car ride was uneventful. I am seriously close to snapping.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! This chapter's song inspiration: Twilight by Thriving Ivory (How Ironic!) **

I was sitting at my desk listening to the Bulldog humming when I heard Charlie's phone ring. The next thing I knew Charlie, Phil, Larry, Chuck, and Dave Marks were running out of the station. Before he left, Charlie told me there was a small robbery in town that they needed to handle. I sat down, twiddling my thumbs until the Bulldog barked another order. Three. Two.

"Hey! You! Why don't you fill out these papers on the counter instead of doing nothing?" One. There it is. I got up with a loud grunt and stood at the counter, filling out the mountain of paperwork that wasn't really my job to fill out. But then again, I wouldn't want to get bit by the dog. I don't think it would be healthy to get rabies while I was pregnant. I didn't look up when the bell on the door rang, I figured if I was doing Mary's job, she could do mine. I only looked up when I heard the voice.

"Excuse me?" It was pure velvet. It felt like heaven to hear this voice, it filled the hole in my chest, and made it feel like I had never felt the pain. It was…..

EPOV

I heard enough thoughts to determine there was a robbery in town. Chief Swan would be out helping, so I could go to the station to ask where Bella is. Perhaps I could pick up enough thoughts to see if I was too late to get her back.

It was Edward. I reached across the desk and poked him in the chest. Could he be real?

"Edward! What are you doing here?" All of this was interrupted by Mary. God, she has great timing.  
"Well! Is this father contestant number one?" That was it. I snapped right there. I hissed, to my surprise, and it seemed like a red veil was covering everything I was so angry.

I whipped around so fast it wasn't human. "You know what Mary? Why don't you shut the hell up, and shove a fucking stapler up your ass!" For once Mary had nothing to say. Her face betrayed both fear, and shock. I turned back around to see Edward staring at me with his mouth open. The remaining officers were all turned around and staring at me with the same look as Edward's. I yelled at them, too. "Why don't you all just take a picture? Huh? It'll last longer!" That got them all to turn back around, but they were all very quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. I turned back around to Edward to see he had not moved one bit. He was still looking at me with a stunned look on his face.

"Hello? Are you okay Edward?"

"Are you, Bella?" I smiled.

"Better than ever. She has been getting on my nerves all week. Now. What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I made a huge mistake. You have to understand, I have to be a good liar. I lied about everything when I left. I still love you more than anything. I always have. I was hoping you would take me back, Bella. I can't live without you." Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

"Well Edward, I love you too." My voice shook while the tears started to well up. "But it all depends if you'll still want me back after what you're about to see."

A flash of confusion spread across his face before it went completely blank. "Bella? What did Mary mean by 'father contestant number one'?" I decided it was now or never. I stepped around the desk, and gave him full view of my stomach. He gasped.

It was a while before he said anything. Even as he spoke he kept his eyes on my stomach. "Bella? Do you know who the father is?"

"You" I whispered

"Bella, you know that's impossible." His voice was hard.

"Oh come on, Edward! Do the math! I'm just over three months pregnant. Oh! And how do you explain this one?" As I said this, I made sure just Edward was looking, and bent one of the wire baskets in half. I think I'm setting the record as to how many times you can shock a vampire.

Then he looked at me in the eye and to my surprise, smiled. "I'm going to be a father. If you allow me back, I will never leave again. It is apparent, we have forever." He winked.

"Of course." That's all I could say because I was crying tears of happiness.

"I promise, Bella. I will be the best father for our child."

I grinned. "Children."

He opened his mouth, and closed it, and then it stayed open. I laughed and shut his mouth for him. "We're having twins." I announced.

As if they recognized their father's voice, the babies kicked. I gasped and grabbed Edward's hand. I pressed it against my stomach, and they kicked again. He laughed, and looked at me with the smile I had been praying to see again for a long time. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else." He gestured towards the audience we had. I took his hand and walked outside. As we walked to the Volvo, he spoke.

"Bella, I must ask. Why did you poke me?" I laughed

"To see if you were real." He laughed too. Then his face was serious.

"I am so sorry I left Bella. I can't imagine the problems I have caused for you. I-"

I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "All that matters is that you're here now." I smiled. Then, without asking, I kissed him. First, he was surprised, but then he was kissing me back. When we finally broke apart, I whispered "God, I missed that." He chuckled. "So did I."

All of the sudden, I heard the door to the station open, and saw Mary walking over to me. "Yoo Hoo! Bella! You forgot your coat and handbag. Wouldn't want to get sick!" As she said this she put the coat on me and patted my stomach. She handed me my purse and smiled warmly at me. "I suppose I should tell your father you left for the day? Don't worry. I won't tell him the details." She winked, and then walked away. This time, I was the one left shocked. Edward took one look at my face, and burst out laughing. When he recovered himself he told me what happened. "Apparently no one has ever been told her off the way you have, and she is quite afraid of you. To tell you the truth, though, everyone in the room including me was afraid of you. I didn't know you had it in you, Love." He kissed my forehead. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of snapped. She has been bothering me _all week_. It was safe to say it surprised me to see you, and it became just too much to handle."

"Well, I don't think she will be a problem to you in the future." I grinned.

He changed the subject. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

I laughed at all the memories that all seemed trivial now that Edward was here. I took a deep breath. "A couple of weeks after you left, I found out I was pregnant. Charlie wasn't too happy, but eventually he started to like the idea of being a grandpa." I smiled at Edward. "After I started to show, I took a break from school, and started working with Charlie." Edward shot me a disapproving look at the fact I dropped out of school. I ignored him.

"And Renee?"

I exhaled in a huff. "That is a little more… difficult. I called her after Charlie and I made up. I guess you could say she isn't too happy with me right now. I haven't spoken to her since." My voice broke at the end of the sentence. As much as I didn't want to show how upset I really was, it was eating me up inside. He opened to the door to the Volvo for me. I sat down heavily, relieved to take some of the pressure off of my feet. He walked around the car at normal speed, and got in. As soon as he could, he grabbed my hand. "Everything will be fine." He smiled his crooked grin. At that point, it didn't matter what was happening in my life, I knew everything _would_ be fine. It would be fine because I was with Edward. It would be fine because we were having twins: the family we never thought we could have, but now I know I can't live without. Now that I had this, nothing else mattered.

It wasn't until I looked out the window that I realized that we were moving at the speed I missed when he was gone. I suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I love you." Wow. I was really batting a thousand today.

He smiled and kissed my wrist. "I love you too. More than you will ever know."

Then it hit me. Where were we going?

"Um. Edward? Where are we going?"

"Well, it seems I wasn't the only one that missed you. You have a houseful of vampires just itching to see you."

I smiled. The love of my existence is back, and so is my family.

**Yay! Edward is back! Believe it or not, I was more looking forward to telling Mary off than bringing Edward back! Coming soon: fun with Emmett, and some Cullen Family fun! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrighty- first things first, to anyone who said Bella forgave to fast- more is to come. I wouldn't give it up that easily. Second- soon I will start posting pictures of things on my profile. I will let you know when to look. And Finally: Chapter 7!**

The familiar car ride to the Cullen's home was filled with an almost awkward silence. I had so many questions to ask. Where was he while he was away? What did he do? What made him come back? Then there were the questions that I didn't even want to think about. What now? The silent thought that was nagging me in the back of my head was too painful to bear. Was he just going to leave again? Haunting memories of being alone flickered through my brain like an old picture slide show. Was I just going to end up there again?

I shook my head from the thought. I couldn't go there right now. Not in front of him. There's nothing worse that a pregnant woman having a meltdown out of nowhere. I don't want to _scare_ him off. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't acknowledge it. Once again, we didn't want to go _there._

"Bella, Love, you're shaking" he commented in just above a whisper.

I laughed, "I'm reeling. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I feel like if I blink, you'll disappear."

Edward smiled, but it didn't touch his topaz eyes. "Bella, I am so very sorry for how much I hurt you. I thought I was protecting you, but I only ended up hurting the both of us in the end. It will never happen again."

I nodded in understanding. "I know I can trust you, I just have to get used to the idea of you being here for good. It hasn't been a possibility for a while, you know." I smiled, hoping I could cheer him up. Thank god, it worked. The car came to a stop, and I realized that our conversation sucked up the car ride into what felt like seconds. Looking at the Cullen's house, what felt like home to me for a while, my palms felt sweaty and my heart began to race. My car door opened, and my returning angel lifted me up to my feet, rubbing soothing circles into my palm with his thumb.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Love. They missed you so much. Emmett and Alice have been beside themselves since we left." He grinned at me. Emmett and Alice were the members of the Cullen family that I missed the most. They were like the brother and sister I never had. Alice was, is, my best friend. I loved all of the Cullens, they're my family, but aside from Edward, it tore me apart that I couldn't see them ever again. Still, nobody knew I was pregnant. This could go very badly.

Together, we walked up the front porch steps, and opened the front door with a deep breath from me, and a reassuring smile from Edward. As we stepped inside the Cullen home, Emmett was the first to run over. He bounded across the room with loud booming footsteps, yelling "Bella!" in his deep voice along the way. I couldn't help but smile as he picked me up for one of his much missed bear hugs.

"Whoa! Em, watch the stomach!" I said laughing. That's when he froze. That was something he obviously missed. He slowly put me down, and stepped away to get a better look. While he was processing, Carlisle and Esme came over and greeted me with warm hugs and a whispered "congratulations". Jasper was staring, wide eyed, from afar. Alice had the biggest grin on her face. She danced over, hugging me quickly.

"We have a _lot_ to talk about Bella! Oooh! I missed you so much!" She squealed, giving my stomach a quick pat, and walking back over to Jasper.

"Wait!" Emmett gasped. "When did this happen?" He asked, clearly stumped.

I giggled. "Before you guys… Went away." Emmett gaped. "My brother?"

I laughed, and nodded. Emmett looked like he was about to cry. He walked over and gave Edward a hug. "I'm so proud of you, brother! You finally gave it up!"

Half of the family gasped at how blunt Emmett was with the truth, and everyone else just started cracking up. Emmett did what he always does best-breaking the ice and making everyone laugh. He started pointing at everyone in the living room, and then at my stomach. "I knew Eddie had it in him!"

That one earned a growl from Edward. Emmett pushed the button. I grabbed Edward's hand to stop him from doing anything regrettable. Last time something like this happened, Esme had to get another TV. I could feel the deep blush rising to my cheeks. Funny as it was, talking about _this_ part of our relationship was the last thing I wanted.

Until then, I was unaware of Rosalie's presence at the top of the stairs. She had a disgusted look on her face as she stared at my growing baby bump. With an angered screech, she stormed back up the stairs and slammed a door with such speed, she was hardly visible. Emmett shot me an apologetic look, and raced off to find his wife.

Carlisle then took that moment to bring our attention back to my arrival. "Well then, why don't we all sit down and catch up?" We all nodded and filed into the living room, sitting as couples, except for Emmett. He had the tortured husband look on his face. No doubt, Rosalie was giving him a hard time. I felt bad for him. According to Edward, he saw me as a little sister. I'm sure Rosalie made his life a hell for it. She already had a problem with me; it just made it worse when her husband was paying attention to me. Rosalie is all about the attention. He slumped down in one of the chairs, while Edward and I sat down in the love seat, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice in the couch facing our direction.

Edward grabbed my hand, and smiled one of the smiles I missed. We both turned to Carlisle, who was beginning to speak.

"Well Bella, much has changed. Do you mind me asking a few questions? I'm very curious."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course not, Carlisle. Ask away."

He nodded. "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

He seemed surprised. "Have they determined gender yet?"

I shook my head. "They're still too small."

He stared at me, wide eyed. "They're?" he repeated

I grinned and looked at Edward. "Twins, my little nudgers." I laughed at one of the many nicknames I had for my children.

Carlisle smiled. "This is amazing. I had no idea this was possible. I suppose you are a girl of firsts, Bella." We all laughed

"Bella, were you bitten?"

Everyone in the room was leaning in to hear my answer. "No, I woke up after a day and a half of sleep like this. I didn't feel any pain at all. I don't like blood, either." My nose scrunched at the thought of it. "I am perfectly fine in public places. I am not a danger to anyone around me. The only things that changed were superficial. My skin is rock hard."

Carlisle nodded silently in awe. "How about abilities?"

I smiled. "I don't know about powers, but I can run like you guys, and I have strength like you, too.

Carlisle nodded. "Amazing. Just Amazing."

I laughed. "I can't wait to meet these two. They seem like quite the characters already."

"Speaking of, when are you due?"

"Late June." I smiled at Edward. "A nice Birthday present, huh?" He grinned at me, and the spark of love in his eyes made me want to cry tears of happiness. At that moment, I knew no matter what happened between the two of us, Edward would always be there for his children. I knew it would come close to killing me if he left me again, all that mattered was that my children would live a happy life with a father that was willingly involved. I found it amazing that in the few seconds it took for me to find out I was going to be a mother, my dreams, hopes, goals, and overall reason for living changed so dramatically. What were my dreams? Giving my children the best life they could possibly have, no matter how much needed to be sacrificed. What were my hopes? To have happy, healthy, and safe children. Why am I alive? For my children. I would rather die than see them in pain. In that moment I was made aware of my babies, I realized that I live, eat, and breathe for them. They are my reason for life.

All else crumbled in that doctor's office. Did I miss Edward? More than anything. Did I want him back? More than anything. Did it all matter, though? Not at all. All that mattered was the life we created together, that I would love more than anything in the world until the day I would lay my head down to rest for the final time.

Edward was here now, though, and that was the best I could ask for.

Life was certainly getting better by the day.

**WOOHOO! Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**

**Thank you to all of the Lonely Miracle fans that have supported this story since the start!!!**

**-LLC**


End file.
